Three Simple Words
by XxArisxX
Summary: Ace, a high ranked assassin was sent to kill the Cavallone Boss, Dino. He easily catches her and everything changes. But when Dino finds out her dark past will he run away and leave her? DinoXOC and a little SqualoXOC
1. Target 1:: REWRITTEN

**:: Target I ::**

**Ace~**

_"Eliminarlo. (Eliminate him)."_

_"Sí."_

_"Voglio farlo da stasera. (I want it done by tonight.)"_

:::::::::::::::::::::

I glanced down at my watch; it was 11:32 at night. The main streets were nearly empty. After a few more minutes of walking, I arrived at a more secluded area of Sicily, where the Cavallone Mansion was. It was surrounded by numerous, large trees that easily blended in all escape routes and of course, enemies and foes. All the lights in the mansion were off except for the one in the bedroom belonging to the Cavallone Decimo.

_E 'così passato il tuo dinosauro stupido andare a dormire. (It's way past your bedtime stupid dinosaur.)_ I couldn't help but smirk, everything was going as planned.

::::::::::::::::::::

With ease, I hopped over the fencing that surrounded the Cavallone property and landed safely on the other side. I scanned the area, "Nessun telecamere? Sei troppo pieno di te stesso, Famiglia Cavallone? (No cameras? Are you too full of yourself, Cavallone Familiga?)"

::::::::::::::::::::

**Dino~**

I glanced down at my newly bought watch, 11:39 p.m. "Gah, it's so late!' I exclaimed, "I guess I was too indulged in this book."

"Ancho lo spettacolo di quel libro tuo, anche a me preavviso. (Too indulged in that book of yours to even notice me.)" A soft voice blew into my ear. Before I could even react, a hand slipped over my mouth and something cold and metallic was pressed against the side of my neck. Whoever it was restricted my movement, not even letting me see their face. I gulped in slight fear, knowing that I was utterly hopeless without my subordinates near me.

"Arriverderci stupido dinosauro,"

There was a knock at my door and Romario's muffled voice came through, "Boss, are still awake?"

I tried screaming as loud as I could through my captor's hand and wiggled about. It seemed that I was successful in making myself heard. Romario immediately knew something was wrong and barged into my room. The cold metal on the side of my neck was removed but in my peripheral vision I could see the gun pointed at Romario. "MMM!" I screamed again trying to warn Romario. The sound of the gun echoed through the mansion and made my right ear tingle from the loudness. There was a thump when Romario's body slumped to the floor. Once again the cold metal was pressed against the side of my neck.

"Now, where were we?" This time my captor spoke in Japanese. "…OW!"

With the minimal movement I had I bit down on my captor's hand. The hand quickly receded and I took this chance to grab my whip on the table in front of me and turned around. To my surprise it was a girl, but I immediately recognized her as Ace, a well-known assassin that has been known to have never failed a mission and climbed to the top of the most wanted list in a matter of days after she first entered the assassination business.

My instincts took over. Another shot echoed and ducked right when the bullet came at me, barely missing my forehead. Then three more shots rang out; it was hard to make out where they came from but luckily I realized that none of them were aimed at me. I watched as blood suddenly seeped through Ace's clothes.

"Boss, are you ok?" Ivan entered the room along with some other of my subordinates.

"I'm alright, I'm worried about Romario. Is he alright?" I asked turning my head towards where Romario laid. When one of my subordinates gave a small side to side movement, a few tears wanted to slip from my eyes but I refused to let them show. I refocused my attention on the injured Ace; I was determined to make her pay for killing Romario. For a split second; however, I felt my heart soften when I saw a hand pressed against her bleeding shoulder. Her head was down so I couldn't really tell what her emotions were at that time, but it really made me feel bad on the inside that I had such selfish thoughts about killing this woman for revenge.

"You have nowhere to run, Ace." I told her, my voice rough and angry. "So I'll give you two options. Either turn yourself in along with your gun, or you can kill yourself."

"Non mi sottovalutare. (Don't underestimate me.)" She chortled back in Italian rather maniacally, making me cringe slightly. Was this woman deranged? Thinking back to when she attended the same Mafia School as I did, she seemed pretty normal and exceedingly smart. I was interrupted out of my thoughts when another shot rang out.

With a thump, just like Romario's body did; Ace fell to the floor, unmoving and pale. I looked back at my subordinates in shock to see who had shot but all of them shook their heads. "Shoot." I exclaimed with horror as I tore towards her fallen body knowing that she must've chosen the suicide option. I flipped her over and felt around her neck for a pulse. None.

_Mission failed._


	2. Target 2::REWRITTEN

**:: Target II ::**

**Dino~**

"She's gone? What do you mean she's gone? She's dead!"

Oh my goodness. I swear I just about gone mad since that woman tried to assassinate me. And now, to add to my throbbing head of madness, Ivan just told me she disappeared! What is she? A zombie? She's dead! Great, now there's a zombie assassin lingering somewhere in my mansion.

Bang! Ivan and I shifted our attention to the door that just flung open. It was the door to Romario's room. Great, just great, she must've turned Romario into a zombie too. Without lingering for another second, Ivan and I raced into Romario's room expecting the worse.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ace~**

I let out a pained gasp as I leaned against a tree in the dense woodland area that surrounded the Cavallone Mansion. _That was close._ Slowly, I peered over my shoulder to see whether or not they discovered my disappearance. With a small smile, I watched as some Cavallone subordinates raced past me with happy faces. They were too occupied with the gift I left them to go after me. Once the close was clear, I staggered in a random direction, hoping it would lead me out of the Cavallone property.


End file.
